The Gathering
by Roseline James
Summary: Its been a year since the small group at Lyle House ran away. Now Chloe, Tori, Derek, and Simon are on a new adventure with Kit and Lauren to take care of them. Demons now haunts Chloe's dreams since her meeting with the High demon and slowly she began to realize that the closer the age she reaches to adulthood, the more danger she's in. Is there a way to save Chloe? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so for as long as I can remember I have been a huge Darkest Powers fan. Well one day not long after I finished the trilogy I was doing some sketches on trace paper, I was out of drawing paper, and a sketch I did of Derek and Chloe landed on one of my book cover ideas for my series Guardians of Heaven. Well while I was cleaning up I looked at the two pictures on top of each other and ideas began to form. I began to think, based off of powers which Guardian would watch over which teenager. Well today at work being as slow as it was I began to read the Darkest powers trilogy again, and I found my notes for a fan fiction. So here it is those notes coming to life, after the trilogy of coarse. Enjoy.**

I was running through the woods again, the branches scratching my face, my feet tripping over rock. Every time I slowed down I felt heat on my back and smelled that overly sweet scent. I panicked and picked up my pace again not caring where I was going. I finally tripped and fell and then a great pressure came upon me and a voice whispered to me.

"You're finally mine Necromancer."

I woke up screaming, soon my Aunt Lauren came into my room and held me trembling, my friend Tori and Liz were outside the room looking in. I buried my face into my Aunt trying to breath and calm down but I couldn't. My sides hurt as if I had been running all night. It wasn't long before Mr. Bea and the boys came running in Derek came into my room and sat on my other side rubbing my back.

"The nightmare again isn't it," Derek didn't even really have to ask, he knew. All I could do was moan and that was all the answer he needed.

It had been a years since we found Mr. Bea, or well he found us at the little Hospital that the Edison Group had created, that I kinda destroyed by freeing a demon. I was now sixteen soon to be seventeen and still no where near getting my old life back. We were in a house in Florida, being home-schooled because its safer and people don't ask to many questions out here in the glades. We were very lucky that none of the Cabal have found us, or the Edison group.

I sat back up my breathing calm and I looked at everyone. "I'm sorry," I said looking down. "I don't know why I'm so scared. There's no way a demon can find us right?"

No body answered, after I had explained exactly what happened at the hospital we were all uptight especially with that high demon's interest in me and my power. I was scared, scared of what he was going to do to me when he finds me, and now scared of my powers. There were times after the nightmares faded and I founded my dreams have suddenly changed when Derek stays with me.

A woman came to me, I couldn't see any features but I saw her silhouette and heard her voice.

"Chloe," she called to me. "My sweet Chloe. I'm so proud of you, and I'll see you very soon my darling. I have so much to teach you my precious. My child."

I felt safe with that voice, I tried to call to it to make hear me but my voice was quiet. And she left me feeling safe. That morning I woke up, as I did every morning I had that dream, feeling brighter and stronger. I wanted to find that woman now more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

**Sorry this was so late, I was rereading the books and my notes, I wanted to get the elements right, that and I'm moving. So heres the next chapter hope you like.**

I sat at the table staring into my orange juice my head with the thoughts of that woman, she felt familiar, like I had met her before. It wasn't until Tori's face was in mine that I realized people were talking to me.

"I'm sorry what," I said sitting up.

"Are you ok sweetie," my Aunt Lauren asked.

"I had a dreamed about about Rae and the woman again," I said. "There were others in the room but only Rae and the woman spoke. Rae was apologizing and saying that the Edison group never knew about the bloodlines, when I asked about it the woman said soon...then I woke up. Every time she speaks I wake up."

Derek was looking at me with concern, I made eye contact with him and he gave a subtle nod, Tori, Simon Derek and I will be having a meeting of our own later after Lauren and Kit go to work. It didn't take long, first Aunt Lauren at the clinic then Kit at a local factory. We sat around the living room no one looking at each other. I was the only one that they knew about the dreams the rest of Derek, Simon and Tori didn't mention their because in their dreams they were warned to be quiet because they saw their people, me I get a silhouette, which isn't fair.

We decided that the reason this was is because the woman in my dreams needed to get messages out to both Aunt Lauren and Kit but there were some things we discussed just us, Derek can tell when I'm holding something back so he gets all together to meet when the adults were out.

"What did she say this time," Tori asked quietly.

"That something big is coming and we need something that only are dream guards(cheesy name I know but we couldn't think of anything else that made sense, it was thanks to the woman in Simon's dream that we were able to escape from Toledo with nothing more than a twisted ankle.) can give us." I leaned back and closed my eyes, my purple and blue hair falling into my face. "If only I could see her and Rachelle but she said it was too dangerous, that my mind wasn't strong enough yet, that I was, too sheltered. What ever that means."

Derek nodded, "It makes sense, I mean, until you came to Lyle House you were pretty ignorant."

I shot him a glare and gave me a guilty smile before I laughed. "I get it, I didn't have enough trauma, but that doesn't explain why Tori can see her Guardian."

"I think its because she's a witch," said Simon thoughtfully, "and I'm a Sorcerer so our minds would work differently. Derek had a traumatizing childhood so that strengthened his mind."

I sat up again looking thoughtfully at the wall clock.

"I want to go under again," I said.

Derek looked at me with scowl and growled, "No."

"This isn't up for discussion Derek." Last week Simon hypnotized me so that I could find my Guardian, she was waiting for me and we did talk, but something pushed her back and came after me. I awoke with burns on my arms from where the entity grabbed me. Derek said that we were never doing that again, but now, I needed to find her, to see her. I needed to know, we needed information. "I think she'll be ready this time to stop what ever it was that came after me, she's not one to get caught off guard twice."

"The answer is still no Chloe."

I hated when he got like this, he had done it so many times, but now I wasn't gonna let it stop me. I stood up and took his face into my hands making him look at me.

"Derek Souza," I said calmly. "You are not the only one who is allowed to take risks for this pack. I may be your mate now but even the female needs to risk her life for the male. You don't see the wild wolves pushing each other back." I was teasing him a little but still trying to get him to understand. "She knows about our bloodlines and maybe, just maybe, she knows a cure for how we can control our powers."

**Okay not my best creepy adventure starter, and I promise I wasn't watching Nightmare on Elm Street while writing this, it is a proven scientific fact that certain people can get hurt in their dreams. I'm just not one of them. So if you like let me know if you don't and want to slam it, be ready cause I don't hold back. r&amp;r peeps I'm going back to work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are ladies and germs, the next chapter, I warn you it's a little dull, sorry, no excitement yet.**

I laid on the sofa, after an hour of debating the three of us managed to convince Derek that this needed to be done. He insisted on being in the room this time, I didn't argue, I kinda liked how he held my hand while Simon talked.

"Okay Chloe," he said keeping his voice steady while Tori paced outside the living room keeping an eye out for Kit and Lauren. "I want you to listen to my voice only my voice got it."

I had my eyes closed while lying there but Simon had his hand over my eyes anyway. I nodded under his hand. "I understand Simon."

"Good," Simon took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "I want you to visualize a hallway Chloe, do you see it?"

"Yes, Simon, I do."

"Okay, I want you to start walking down that hallway, listening only for my voice, as you walk down that hallway your consciousness will fall deeper and deeper into sleep. Once you're asleep one of the doors in the hall will open and you will see your Dream Guardian."

Soon his voice faded, it was getting quieter and quieter as I walked, soon there was only the echo of my footsteps, then a door burst open, there was snow on the ground like there was outside right now, it was the same park I saw her in last time. I walked over to her and sat on the bench she was sitting one, she was wearing a white gown that seemed to glitter with silver and over her face was a veil she looked like a bride. She turned to me as I sat down and somehow I knew she was smiling.

"Hello Chloe," she said her hand on top of mine, it was paler than the snow if that were possible but it was warm as if she had it by a fire. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," I said smiling back, I don't know why I felt so safe with her. "I know there's much we need to talk about but I need to know your name, it seems unfair somewhat that you know mine."

She laughed, it sounded like the tinkle of wind-chimes, "No I suppose it doesn't, I am Myles, and I would very much like to meet you in person, but it is not today."

I looked at her sadly, "Everyone else can see their Guardians why can't I see you?"

"Because of our connection to the dead Chloe," her voice became serious. "It leaves our minds open to all around us, demons, sorcerers, witches. All of it, I wear this veil not only to mourn on this day but to also protect you, should the demon who is looking for you and is willing to manipulate the Edison group to get you finds out that I am helping you, that I am connected to you, it will hurt you, and your friend and family. Chloe, the time has come to run."

I looked at her in shock, "Again, but we just got settled."

"I know Chloe," she said holding her hand up to stop me. "But I can promise that this will be the last time, because you are running to me. It's time we met Chloe Saunders, and in person this time not in the realms of dreams. This is the home-run Chloe, he is ready to make his move because he can't chase you through your dreams, he knows that me in my sisters are involved but he doesn't know how deep or even which of us is involved because of the patterns we change. But his patience is wearing thin, you know whom I'm talking about Chloe, you met him, and he wants you, the power of the child you and him could create will destroy more than just the boundaries of Hell and Earth he can make the very angels fall, yes Chloe it will be a boy because this demon will make sure that it is a boy. I don't want you to be afraid though, once you find us, no more running, and the truth of everything will be revealed I promise."

I listened carefully then nodded realizing how much trouble this can be, "So where do we need to run?"

**Sorry its so short but it's late and I have work in the morning, I promise more tomorrow as soon as I get off work.**


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke an hour later, and we ran soon after, we packed light and warm for it was midsummer almost We left a note for Aunt Lauren and Mr. Bae. I wanted them to come with us but, Myles said it would be too dangerous. We got to the bus station and headed for Orlando, I looked out the window my gaze not really focused on anything, Tori had an arm around me and Derek held my hand. I didn't know what to do or what to say, they were relying on me to lead them this time, Simon and Liz both watched me with worry on their faces.

_"What do you mean they can't come with us," I cried the moment Myles said that we had to leave them behind and have them follow us three days later._

_"They're being watched," Myles said. She took my hand and began tracing a symbol on it. It felt like an eight. "Not just by the Cabal or even the Edison Group, the demon who is after you is also keeping an eye on them, but, we are shielding you children thank goodness."_

_"So without them how will we find you?"_

_"I'm giving you my mark, go to Orlando and it will lead you to someone who can help you on your first stretch of your journey, someone there who is part of a special bloodline, like you, will be there to give you a car and also disguises."_

_"What is the bloodline," I was scared to ask but I needed to know._

_"The bloodlines come from, technically from thirteen powerful supernaturals, some say they were the originals and in some cases they were, in others, not so much. I guess you could say in the supernatural world, they are royalty. But because they are more powerful than the average supernatural they are sought out, either for advice or they're power, or to be killed out of fear, so they went into hiding among they're own hiding in plan sight. And soon some of them were forgotten and the powers lay dormant. Chloe understand this, almost every child that had died in the Edison Group projects was part of this special bloodline, and those who lost control of they're powers, they had a fifty percent shot. Never forget this though, those who remember the bloodlines help they're own. Now you need to return and hurry."_

Simon spoke up startling me from my thoughts. I looked up at him and asked him to repeat what he said.

"I said do you think that means the bloodlines are gonna make themselves known now," he repeated. "I mean think about it, royalty."

Derek became thoughtful, "Some would say that's what the Cabal are now, is Supernatural royalty. But from what this Myles said it's supernaturals with strong powers not lots of money."

"I see no difference personally," said Tori.

"No you wouldn't sis," teased Simon.

Mr. Bae told Simon and Tori about the experiment her mom did before either of them were born about six months ago, it took another two for Simon to even consider the possibility and another month after that for Tori to accept the truth. Both of them found that they do have genetic similarities and it explained why Tori was the only brunette in her family. Now the two work together as if they had known all they're lives.

"I wonder who the supernatural is that we're gonna meet," I said. "and what kind of person they are."

We were silent for a while after that and then we hit Orlando station, we got off and my hand immediately got warm, we followed the sensations my hand was pulling me to and when the heat got to intense that it felt like it was burning it stopped. I looked up and around to see where we were.

It was a car lot, and not just any car lot but a PSA Peugeot Citroen, french sports car lot. On display was the Onyx one of the latest models. The all stared at the cars as well as the prices.

"What does Myles want us to do, steal a car," cried Tori.

Chloe just shook her head and walked forward, soon there were attendants coming over to them. "Hello," said a particularly small woman, "Your name please?"

Chloe didn't hesitate, 'Chloe Saunders, I have an appointment."

The woman nodded and led them to the lobby, offered them drinks which they refused then she walked away leaving them alone.

"Are you sure its safe to give your real name," asked Derek.

"It's what Myles told me to do," Chloe answered. "In this new Supernatural society, honest is your greatest weapon."

"That's correct Chloe," said a tall woman with long black hair that was slightly curled, she had olive toned skin and her eyes were a deep blue. "Its good to finally meet you, I am Maria descendant from Aure, one of the Thirteen, I am glade you made it here safely."

"Its good to meet you," Chloe said.

"Lets go to my office, less eavesdroppers then, we have a lot to talk about to get you to you destination."

The group followed her and she walked to the back of the building, told her secretary not to disturb her unless it was family then locked the door behind the kids.

"So I'm assuming you have questions," Maria said sitting down indicating the teens should also sit down. Her office was white like the rest of the building but it was filled with wind chimes and pictures of storms. The girls sat down while the boys remained standing, Maria noticed but chose not to comment. Chloe looked around but didn't know how to start. Tori on the other hand wanted to satisfy her curiosity.

"What kind of supernatural are you," she asked curious.

"Well, I've been labeled as many things throughout the years, the name Pure no longer exists in this day and age," Maria sighed. "I've been called a witch, a half demon, shaman, storm monger, the list is almost endless. I am also very old, it's thanks to Myles's powers that I am still alive at the age of my choosing, my sister and I take turns taking care of our businesses, she's actually your next stop in Tennessee. She's currently running our hotel there, you can get rest, more answers as to what exactly is going on and maybe even some training. I'm not going to lie, this quest you're on is going to be dangerous and not easy, I don't even expect the car I'm giving you to last though I'm giving you my best car on the market, the Onyx. Now, any other question, and they can be anything, not even a Sorcerer's spells can penetrate my defenses, they're too ancient for that."

"In that case," Derek said looking at Maria, "why are we being chased again?"

"I believe," said Maria. "That it is Chloe that is being targeted by a high demon, although, once he possesses someone in the Cabal, knowledge of the rest of you will be found out and they have someone that knows about the bloodlines for his own agenda. They will come after you too. It has to do with power, you are all more powerful than you realize, the reason Chloe's a target, she is a descendant of the Original Necromancer."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys, it's been busy and to be honest I forgot. So sorry but now this story has my full attention, well besides work and my family. but other than that. So next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

_"She's a descendant of the original necromancer."_

Maria's words echoed in my head, how I wished she had explained more but when she looked at her watched after answering Derek's question she wisked up all up leading Tori and I into the bathroom where a woman was waiting, she had green hair which I found unusual but she had placed some hair die on the counter and went to work. I'm not sure what happened to the boys but it would appear that we were all getting a makeover.

After I was done in the salon I looked in the mirror, my hair was now a cinnomon copper red with golden highlights and my skin had a slightly darker tone, I was still ivory but it was more of a sun kissed ivory. I turned and looked as Tori came out of the salon her hair shined with a gloss and rust colored highlights in it. We were bolth handed clothes and told to change, to which we did.

The dress I had on was a dusty rose color that complemented my complexion and kept everything light. Tori was wearing a navy pencil skirt whe a white peasant blouse. We looked at each other and smiled, both of us looked so adult. I looked in the mirror in wonder hardly recognizing myself, the attendant handed us both new suitcases filled with all we needed. We were ushered back into the lobby where the boys were waiting, Simon was wearing black slacks with a light blue button down and black jacket, they died his hair black with the same rust colored highlights Tori had. Derek was wearing darkwash jeans, dark green buttondown and a black leather jacket, they layered his hair and gave it a gold dusting, it looked really nice on him.

Maria was waiting in the parking lot next to the onyx and she held out the keys to Derek.

"Don't worry about anything she's already paid for," Maria said as Derek tried to give the keys back. "And a gift for each of you from my master and patroness."

Maria walked over to Tori and handed her a book. "The book of storms, this book was written by a great witch, though, she's not really a witch. She was one of the thirteen. These spells will help you on your journey."

Tori looked at the book in awe and gently leafed through the pages, "Thank you." Tori said quietly.

"Maria smiled and walked over to Simon handing him a small box. "In this box is a magical item, not the original I'm afraid that stays with Nieve, but it's just as powerful as a copy. Only wear it when you all need a place to hide from mundane eyes."

Simon took the box and opened it, inside was a silver ring with white opal embedded into the top. There was writing along the egdes but none of us could read it. "I feel honored."

Maria nodded and turned to Derek who stiffened at her proximity. "I know the wolf blood in you, and you're one of the last that are not protected, like Chloe you are of an original. This original was once cursed as you must feel but even she found the will to spread her wings and fly. This gift," she said holding up a feather. "Comes from herself to you for protection. You and only you will know its meaning."

Derek took the feather, he seemed calmer, like when he fell asleep by the fire his head in my lap. Derek could only nod as he went to put his suitcase in the trunk of the car followed by Simon and Tori. I watched as Maria turned to me.

"Chloe," Maria started. "The gift I have for you can not be seen or carried but remembered. Your patroness, the woman in your dreams, she is always watching over you and her lessons are often hard to learn, so know this and remember. Should you ever be in trouble and the numbers and weapons are more than the for of you can handle, help is always a prayer away, I would not be surprised if I see some of our own following your steps just to be in reach of you. Trust your instincts for they are always right."

I nodded and got into the car climbing into the backseat as Derek drove out of the lot and onto the road. Our next destination was Tennessee and as we moved forward that excitement that we once had while on the run from Lyle house came back, with a darker tone now.

* * *

We drove for hours, stopping only to go to the restroom, food and water was actally supplied in the car in the back seat, we all took turns driving wanting to make it to our destination as quickly as possible.

It was finally my turn to drive and I got into the driver seat and Derek sat in the passenger seat beside me. Tori and Simon were catching a minutes of sleep in the back seat, looking at them through the mirror they could pass for twins, I wondered if that was Maria's intentions.

"This all seems insane," Derek suddenly spoke from the dark.

I looked at him and saw he was staring at the feather. "I guess in a way it does, but I think if we all stick together like we have been, it'll all be alright."

"True," Derek looked over at me as I turned my eyes back to the road, the sun was gone and it looked like we were the only ones on the highway. "And from the jist of what everyone has been, there is more to us than just what the Edison group made us to be. I'm not just a wolf and both Tori and Simon are destined for a greater power. So maybe you are more than just a Necromancer. I can see something amazing in you too."

I smiled at the thought as we crossed the state boarder out of Florida and into Georgia.


	6. Chapter 6

It took us about half a week to get to Tennessee and we made it without incident. As cross the state boarder again my grew warm, it was like the heat would move with where we needed to go. It wasn't long before we found the quaint little in. I looked through the area as we parked, it looked, safe. At the entrance a woman stood there her hair in copper ringlets that fell down her back stopping just bellow her waist her eyes were a cerulean blue. She wore a white sundress with eyelit lace. She waved to us as we pulled in her smile warm.

"Welcome," she said pulling each of us into a hug as we walked up to the entrance. "My name is Hannah, I'll be taking care of you for a few days. You all are a day early which is good."

She closed the door behind us and entered the lobby were there was a sign in book and a set of keys. Hannah smiled at us as we looked around, everything was little house on the prairie blue with white and blue flowered wall paper. There were flowers everywhere. Hannah noticed me looking and smiled as I blushed just realizing she was talking to me.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Don't worry," she said her voice chimed with laughter. "As I was saying only supernaturals find this place, and it's usually when they need a place to hide or they were sent. I actually have a vampire in one of my rooms now, she should be coming down."

"I did come down," A voice said in the corner. A woman appeared with skin the color of caramel and her hard as black as a ravens wing, she was beautiful to say the least. She looked at us and her eyes seemed to shine. "So these are the ones who will diliver us out of darkness."

"Easy there," Hannah said cautiously. "Zulema you can't blame them for what they are now only nurture what they are to become."

"Oh I'll train them," Zulema said her eyes growing dark. "Especially this little "Necromancer" and the cub. I am quiet curious what these idiots who call themselves scientists did, or think they did."

Derek stepped in front of me protectivally causing the vampire to smile. "That's good boy, you're gonna need that feeling, trust me."

* * *

I shared a room with Tori while the boys were down the hall. Zulema honestly terrified me, she assured me that she doesn't drink human blood or even animal blood. The blood she drinks is more potent therefore lasts longer, I didn't believe it and the others didn't either, Liz was so uptight that she was out and about doing recon.

"What do you think," Tori asked me as we got ready for bed. "It all seems to good to be true doesn't it?"

"It feels a bit like Lyle house to me," I said.

"Exactly, I like Hannah it's the vampire I'm having trouble with. She seems rough."

"I wonder how long she's been around."

"Who knows," Tori looked at me as she crawed into bed. "Maybe you can ask Myles tonight, I'm definetely talking to Bronte if I see her."

I nodding knowing how she felt, we've come to rely on these guardians so much that we can't imagine doing anything without consulting them. I turned the light off and crawled into my bed. I thought given the adventures that we were having, I wouldn't be able to sleep.

I was wrong.

* * *

I was running again, I could hear Myles calling my name, looking for me, but the demon was coming after me. I tripped again and he was on top of me tearing at my clothes, I started to scream.

_'Chloe,'_ Myles's voice called out to me.

"Myles help me," I started to cry.

"Chloe breathe," Derek said slapping my face.

I opened my eyes and gasped sitting up into Derek's arms. I was gasping for breath and crying, this dream being the worst one so far. I heard noises in the corner of the room and saw Zulema wrestling with something. Hannah came running in a silver chain in her hands as she came to Zulema's aid. Together they wrestled the creature into submission.

Tori and Simon sat on my bed behind me as they watched the two supernaturals working together. Tori was rubbing my back while Simon sat as ridged as Derek ready to attack should the two women fail. But that is not what they did, they got the creature in submission and Zulema was looking at it baring her fangs. It was a red implike creature no bigger than maybe a toddler, it was boney and wirey a single half-inch horn sat at the top of his head. He was squirming in the silver chain as if it burned.

"You might want to increase security Hannah," she said not taking her eyes off the creature. "Seems this little guy slipped through the cracks, his master must want the girl bad to send this vermin out in his own body."

Hannah nodded shooting me a worried glance before heading out. Zulema had her hand around the demon's throat and she gave it a slight squeeze and shake.

"Now you little snake," Zulema growled. "What were you doing to the girl?"

"Nothing mistress," the demon said his voice suprisingly normal. "I is doing nothing."

"You know what demon, the only thing you're good for is a midnight snack. You're too pathetic to even possess the girl."

"I is not trying to possess, I is trying to control to take to master."

Zeluma smiled wicked as she waited for the demon to realize his mistake. The demon's eyes widened when he saw her smile. "Why does you master really want her?"

"I is saying no more, I is more scared of Master than of a goody goody parasite."

Zulema squeezed slightly again showing him her dislike for the word. "Are you sure you're more scared of your Master. I can do worse than any demon when one refuses to talk."

The demon kept his mouth shut and Hannah walked back into the room looking a lot paler. "If we want to get them traveling again soon unharmed, we need to think of something, we're surrounded."

Zulema nodded indicating she heard before slamming the small demon into the desk in the room, "You little slim ball, tell us, why chloe, why her specifically?"

"Ask your angel if you're so concerned, she would know the answer. You would only kill me, Master would do worse."

Zulema smiled wickedly. "Oh I'm not going to kill you, in fact you and I are going to play."

She left the room taking the demon with her Hannah was at are side when the demons screams started, I have never heard a worse noise than I did that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Justrockzyxxx I understand where you're coming from especially since Zulema wasn't always like this, she is by nature a healer but with every war, you will eventually break if you are always on the battlefeild which she was during the original war. She can be sweet but, well we'll see.**

* * *

Hearing the demons screams I couldn't sleep we all stayed in my room none of us sleeping. Even Hannah stayed with us flinching with every new scream. She looked sad when there was silence, I know it wasn't because of the torture that the creature went through but something. We all sat in a stoney silence as the screams ripped through the Inn again. I couldn't take it anymore, I know the demon was trying to cause some sort of harm to me but this was inhumane even for the supernatural world.

At the next scream that turned into a whimper I couldn't handle it I ran out of the room following the screams. Derek and the others called after me, Liz followed me staying close. We both were just moments a head of Derek who kept trying to reach out to stop me but was always just out of reach. We made it to the basement as Zulema added a drop of what appeared to be water on the demon's skin, making hiss and sizzle. I ran and grabbed the bottle in her and pulling it away from the vampire.

"Stop," I said looking at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get information so I can protect you," Zulema said her eyes glaring at me. "Do you have any idea how precious you all are."

"No," I said. "But you don't need to torture him, it's not like he asked to be this, none of us asked for this."

I didn't see that my hand was shake so bad that the liquid shook out, Liz called out trying to stop it but the only reaction I felt when it hit my skin was that the liquid was cold. I looked at it then looked at the demon, Zulema saw my confusion.

"It's holy water from the river Jordan," she was looking at me thoughtfully. "You're just like her."

"Like who," I asked keeping the phial in my hands.

"Myles," Zulema sat down looking at us all and she calmed even the demon seemed to relax.

"I is thinking that Lady Myles is the reason the demon masters are so hard," the demon spoke up. "She offers peace and sanctuary to those who feels they is need of it. Because of that masters feels theirs wills abandon thems to join with angels or even humans. You and yours will die when master has his child from the blood of death."

"Why me," I asked looking the demon in the eyes, he tried to look away but for some reason he couldn't. I saw Derek reach out to me but Zulema stopped him her eyes on me. "Why does your master want me I only met him once."

"Master saw your power," the demon said. "He saw what you're children could be, he saw your blood. The most powerful blood in all the supernatural world, he is making you his queen so son could be King."

"But why me," I took his face into my hands making him look into my eyes. "There are other powerful Necromancers out there, why me?"

"He knows your blood," the demon said speaking normally. "And your soul, you are the real epiditmy of darkness."

Zulema stepped in there as I watched in shock. In one quick movement she decapitated the demon then quicked drew a mark with the holy water. She turned to me her gaze softening as she looked at me. She then drew me into an embrace, it surprised me and I was going to fight it but my shock melted away and I collapsed against her tears awashing my face. Zulema sang quietly stroking my hair as I began to relax. By the time the song ended I was calm and relaxed again, the stress since Lyle house was quickly gone.

Zulema led all of us to the parlor and looked at us individually before turning to me.

"How do you feel now Chloe," she asked.

"Better," I answered. "What did you do to him?"

"I sealed him," she said it in a way that made it sound she didn't do this often. "That way he can't return to his master. And I see the confusion on your face, a true sealing is rare, I myself have only don it maybe three times counting that one I just did. Normal seals are only temporary until the master of the demon calls for it. A true sealing locks him away in eternal darkness."

"How was it that you were able to calm Chloe down," Torri asked truly curious.

"I'm a healer," Zulema said. "But my Father, who was incharge fo all vampires and he was the first vampire. He recently released himself into the hands of our ancestors and no longer lives on this plain. I am the currently leader of the Vampire Empire and sadly that means I have to be the viscious one."

"And werewolves," Derek asked.

"They have they're own government," Zulema looked at him. "Lucky for you you're not a true werewolf. You're blood comes from another source. The wolf is not your only shape though your family hasn't been anything but wolves for about a century, all because I believe it was a group that called themselves the pack. Narrow minded fools that has been poisoned by demons. I blame it all on the Shadow wars."

Zulema looked to me and Simon as if expecting us to ask questions, Simon sent me a look. For some reason the past few months Simon and I have been really good at this type of silent conversations much to Derek's annoyance and Tori's fasinaction. After a minute of this I looked at Zulema in the eye.

"Who is Myles," I asked. "And the other people we've been dreaming about, we've been calling them dream guadians."

Zulema smiled and I stopped talking. "That is exactly what they are Chloe the first supernaturals in the world and they were called Guardian Angels. They are all angels that were born human, a lot of times in another world or time. I know for a fact that since she's ascended she and her family traveled through time, mostly because Myles wouldn't abandon her family. That's why her line is here in this time in this very world where she was born. Why Chloe is her descendant, in fact, having helped Myles through all of her births I can see which of Myles's children stands before me. You are very much loved Chloe and lucky, only two out of the five of Myles were powerful, Lili and Nicholas. Lili is enjoying her freedom a little too much so she has no children. I can see Nicholas in you though. He was Myles's first born and a good man, though he was powerful, he wasn't one to live on through the centuries. A plague caught him and he chose not to combate it with magic. It broke Myles's heart, out of all her children only Lili and Bionca were the ones that chose longeviety to live. The others chose a short life scarttered through time. Nicholas is deffinetely you're ancester, you look like him."

Hannah chose to speak up then a breakfast tray in her hands. "Chloe, because of your ancestry and your power you will be considered the leader of the new supernatural society. That is one of the reason you are here is to learn all of you. Not even Myles who is the leader of the Guardians, worked alone. The four of you are destined for great things."

"If anything you will be the ones to lead the supernaturals out of hiding because of the light each of you carry," Zulema said with a secret smile.


End file.
